


the one

by mabufus



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Game, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabufus/pseuds/mabufus
Summary: “Yes.”“What.”"Yes.”“You don’t even know what I’m about to ask!”“…You’re on one knee, Rhys.”Rhys looks down. “Yeah, that’s true.”





	the one

**Author's Note:**

> i got tales from the borderlands when it was free on psn and it ruined my life i love it so much i am now in borderlands hell and loving every second of it
> 
> sasha, gortys, and loader bot are my fave characters!!! i love rhysha So Much and i also love writing awkward rhys 
> 
> thank you for reading this!!!

Rhys had done a lot of scary things in his life: stole a car from Vasquez, stole Vasquez’s _face_ from a sleeping psycho, pretended to _be_ Vasquez and have a somewhat realistic air gun fight with a lot of Hyperion employees, and fought a _vault monster,_ just to name a few. However, what he was about to do right now was a whole lot scarier than all of things _combined_. Well, _mostly_.

The restaurant he picked was fairly nice, and unfortunately expensive enough to make Sasha a bit _too_ curious.

“We never go to places like this,” she says, holding on to Rhys’s arm and raising an eyebrow. “What’s the occasion?”

_Shit._

“Can’t I just like…spoil you?” Rhys says defensively. “You make me sound like the worst boyfriend in the world. Remember when I let you play with my stun baton?”

“ _Rhys_.”

When he realizes how wrong that came out, a hue of crimson washes over his face. “ _I was talking about the actual stun baton_.”

“…Oh.”

"My goodness, I cannot believe you’d think I’d make some sort of gross innuendo like that, who do you think I am?”

"Do you really want me to answer that?”

Rhys is quiet a moment before he speaks. “…No.”

Sasha laughs and pinches one of his cheeks. “Seriously though, what’s the occasion? Our anniversary was months ago.”

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

“I was _very_ serious about the spoiling thing.” Rhys tries hard to keep face, but it’s the shakiness in his voice that almost gives him away completely.

"Alright, alright,” Sasha says. “I’ll let it go. Thank you, babe.” She kisses his cheek softly.

"Let us…go in.” Rhys says awkwardly. He can’t tell if he’s nervous about Sasha holding onto him or the fact that he’s going to do one of the scariest things in his whole entire life.

They follow a waiter to a table that’s a got a vase of red roses sitting in the middle of the table. In addition to that, there are two glasses of champagne on either side, fizzing. Lone rose petals are scattered on the table like a scene from cheesy romance movies Rhys is too afraid to admit that he loves.

“ _Wow_. This is _very_ fancy. Maybe even a bit too fancy for us.”

Rhys’s face drops for a second. Maybe the roses, petals, and champagne were a little too much. He again, attempts to keep face. “I think we can manage. Probably.” He tries to wink. It does not look pretty.

Once seated, Rhys takes a second to really look at Sasha. She’s _so_ beautiful, it makes him wonder why she’s been with a guy like him for a year and a half now. Either way, he’s truly grateful that they’ve been together for so long and that he gets to see a truly wonderful girl like her every single day.

Rhys reaches across the table and takes a hold of Sasha’s hands.

“Rhys?”

“I want to tell you something important, Sasha.”

Sasha smiles. “Okay.”

Rhys closes his eyes for a second. _Here goes nothing,_ he thinks.

“We’ve been together for a while now. And we’ve been on some pretty amazing adventures together. There were sad, happy, scary and funny moments. Mostly, uh, scary moments.” He coughs awkwardly to try to lessen the tension that was eating him up inside. “I’m glad I got to share all of these moments with you, Sasha. I really, truly am. There’s no other person I’d rather have beside me. I feel lucky to have you by my side.” He coughs again. Why does it feel so _hot_ all of a sudden? “I love you, Sasha.”

“I love you too, Rhys.” Sasha gives a tight squeeze to his hands.

Rhys chuckles idiotically. Hearing her say that always makes him feel giddy. It was almost embarrassing how happy it made him.

“Going on all these adventures made me realize something really important. I want to go on these adventures with you…forever…or as long as you’ll have me. I love you _a lot_. I always want to be with you. I’ve known for a long time…that…well…you’re… _The One_ , Sasha.” Saying that makes Rhys feel queasy, like _throw up_ queasy, and he’s trying really hard not to let that show.

“That was… _sappy_ , you big dope.” Sasha says, but there’s a noticeable red tinge forming on her cheeks.

“Aha…haha…Yeah. I, uh, have something to add to that.” Rhys lets go of Sasha’s hands. He stands up, feeling the weight of a certain something in his jacket pocket. He gets down on one knee. He takes a box out of his pocket, and it opens it, revealing a diamond ring.

Sasha’s mouth is hanging open, and she interrupts before Rhys can even finish the biggest question he’s ever asked anyone in his whole entire life.

“Sasha, will you–”

“Yes.”

“What.”

“ _Yes._ ”

“You don’t even know what I’m about to ask!”

“…You’re on one knee, Rhys.”

Rhys looks down. “Yeah, that’s true.” He instantly shakes his head. “Wait, _what_? You’ll marry me?” He begins to laugh nervously.

Sasha giggles in a half-nervous, half- _you’re such an idiot, of course_ kind of way. “Yes!”

Seeing Sasha nervous like this eases the tension that Rhys is currently feeling. “Are you _nervous_? Wow. This is new. I love this look on you. You should wear it more often.” Unfortunately, Rhys is in a _my mouth is moving but I have no idea what the hell I’m saying_ mode.

Sasha bites her lip. “You’re nervous, too. This is the happiest I’ve ever been. _You_ make me feel this way all the time, Rhys. And I would definitely be okay with you making me feel this way forever.”

The only sentence running through Rhys’s head right now is _Oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God_ because pretty much the only thing he heard before his mind went completely blank was that she would marry him; _she_ wanted to spend the rest of her life with _him_.

“Are you…okay? You’re like frozen solid.” Sasha pokes Rhys on the shoulder. He’s still down on one knee, holding out the ring to her, staring at her, eyes blank but still blinking.

“M-Me? Okay? Y-Yes. Very much, so. Very, very okay. _Super_ okay, actually.”

“You moron,” Sasha chuckles, and she takes the ring from the box, and places it on her own ring finger.

“I was supposed to do that!” Rhys says defensively.

“Too slow, Hyperion.” Sasha grins.

Rhys lets out a nervous chuckle as Sasha pulls him off of his knee. She carefully brushes her lips against his and grins when they’re face to face. “I love you, Rhys.” She whispers.

“I love you, too.”

They’re both seated back down and there’s a moment of silence and it’s just the two of them in the whole entire restaurant. They’re holding hands again, afraid to glance in each other’s direction, but also wanting to, simultaneously.

Rhys finally speaks up.

“C-Can…Can Gortys be the flower girl at our wedding? Y-You know. If we have a flower girl.”

“That would be the cutest thing ever; _absolutely_. She can walk down the aisle with Loader Bot.”

“ _This_ is why I’m marrying you.” Rhys says, and Sasha falls into a fit of giggles.


End file.
